


Embracing A New Path

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Gen, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Lilith flees and tries to figure out her next step.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 2





	Embracing A New Path

Lilith hadn’t wanted to be resurrected or dragged into Chuck’s plan but she chose to embrace the new path he put her on. Even though she was still pissed as hell, especially after fleeing the Winchesters, she knew she needed to come up with a plan to survive. Chuck’s plan meant this world was fucked, and an escape plan was definitely in order. Maybe she’d find or create a portal to another universe, one where the Winchesters - or some other arbitrary excuse - hadn’t pissed off God. 

So even as she ran, Lilith started cooking up a plot to take charge and fuck over Chuck. He wouldn’t know what hit him, and that was exactly the way she wanted it. But first, she needed to find demons - and maybe other supernatural creatures - willing to serve her. Taking over Hell sounded like the perfect idea. A lot had changed since she was last on Earth, and Lilith couldn’t wait to make others fear her again - it sounded like a lot of fun. 

Hopefully the Winchesters wouldn’t catch up to her soon, and she’d be free to do whatever she wanted. They learned since she last saw them too, but that was fine.


End file.
